This invention relates to hutches for holding cups, saucers, coffee and tea.
It is often desirable to carry and to place one or more sets of cups and saucers from-place-to-place for convenient serving of coffee and tea. Often, it is desirable also to carry coffee, tea, sugar and creamer with the sets of cups and saucers.
There are no known hutches for accomplishing these objectives. Different hutches known are mostly designs without utility taught by this invention. Examples of known related but different devices and structures are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,855, issued to Harrington, et al. on Apr. 20, 1993, illustrated an earring tree with horizontal bars for holding earrings. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,556, issued to Ancona, et al. on Dec. 4, 1990, illustrated a mug tree with a post on a container not structured to contain saucers and without a door to prevent saucers or other objects from falling when being carried from-place-to-place. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,192, issued to Mixon, et al. on Aug. 16, 1988, illustrated a display stand for dishware without a door on a saucer hutch and without a post with bars for holding cups. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,351, issued to Splane, et al. on Apr. 26, 1988, illustrated a cup and saucer stand without a cupboard with a door for holding saucers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,379, issued to Zahn on Nov. 28, 1978, illustrated a stand with pivotal shelves. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,405, issued to Athey on Jan. 13, 1976, illustrated a necktie rack without the cupboard-door feature taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 189,724, issued to Herrick, Sr. on Feb. 7, 1961, illustrated a doughnut holder that was pivotal on a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 750,803, issued to Burnside, et al. on Feb. 2, 1904, described a display rack without the saucer-holding cupboard and doors taught by this invention.
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a cup-and-saucer hutch which contains cups and saucers securely on a convenient serving rack for being carried and placed from-place-to-place.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a cup-and-saucer hutch having a shelf for containing a predetermined size and plurality of saucers securely without falling when being carried from-place-to-place for serving. A cup-rack post with cup-handle hangers with retainers for holding cup handles is projected uprightly from a top of the shelf. Optionally, a refreshment container can be positioned above the cup-rack post for containing, sweetener, creamer, tea and coffee. The refreshment container can be positioned on a top of the cup-rack post and on pillars extended uprightly from the case top.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.